Factions
Factions are the aligned groups of characters, formed to display the strength and number of each groups' character, on purpose to oppose another. There are mutliple factions featured in the villains wars. Factions: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War Reboot Pokemon Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Pokemon Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains - Part Two Pokemon Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Non-Disney Villains Tournament Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War DC Vs Marvel Villains Animated Villains vs Video Game Villains Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Heroes Vs Villains War Movies Villains War Video Game Villains War Cartoon Villains War Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Worst Villain Tournament Ever Worst Hero and Villain War Ever Gallery: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Hades' Alliance.jpg|Hades' Alliance|link=Hades' Alliance Carface's_Alliance.jpg|Carface's Alliance|link=Carface's Alliance Hexxus Alliance.jpg|Hexxus's Alliance|link=Hexxus's Alliance Frollo's Alliance.jpg|Frollo's Alliance|link=Frollo's Alliance Ruberalliance.png|Ruber's Alliance|link=Ruber's Alliance Maleficent's Alliance.jpg|Maleficent's Alliance|link=Maleficent's Alliance Scar's Alliance.jpg|Scar's Alliance|link=Scar's Alliance Cruella's Alliance.jpg|Cruella's Alliance|link=Cruella's Alliance Mok's Alliance.jpg|Mok's Alliance|link=Mok's Alliance Emperor Zurg's Alliance.png|Emperor Zurg's Alliance|link=Emperor Zurg's Alliance Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War Maleficent's Alliance.jpg|Maleficent's Alliance Frollo's Alliance.jpg|Frollo's Alliance Doctor Facilier's Alliance.jpg|Doctor Facilier's Alliance Prince John's Alliance.jpg|Prince John's Alliance Emperor Zurg's Alliance.png|Emperor Zurg's Alliance Xanatos' Enterprises.jpg| Xanatos's Alliance Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War Reboot Prince John's Alliance.jpg|Prince John's Alliance|link=Prince John's Alliance The Coachman's Alliance.png|The Coachman's Alliance|link=The Coachman's Alliance Doctor Facilier's Alliance.jpg|Doctor Facilier's Alliance|link=Dr. Facilier's Alliance Horned King his army.png|The Horned King's Alliance|link=The Horned King's Alliance Xanatos' Enterprises.jpg|Xanatos' Alliance|link=Xanatos Enterprises Scar's Alliance.jpg|Scar's Alliance|link=Scar's Alliance Ratigan's Alliance.jpg|Ratigan's Alliance|link=Ratigan's Alliance Cruella's Alliance.jpg|Cruella's Alliance|link=Cruella's Alliance Frollo's Alliance.jpg|Frollo's Alliance|link=Frollo's Alliance 830px-Pack.jpg|The Pack|link=The Pack Pokemon Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Pokemon Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains - Part Two Pokemon Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Non-Disney Villains Tournament Animated Realm: Prominent Factions/Teams: The Nazi Millennium.png|The Millennium (Group of villains, led by the Major) Iscariot emblem.jpg|The Iscariot Organization (Radical organization, led by Enrico Maxwell) The Eccentric Circus.jpg|Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus (Group of sinister performers, led by Professor Screweyes, and by extended by the Nightmare King Foot Clan.jpg|The Foot Clan (Group of villains, led by Oruku Saki/Utrom Shredder) Dark Hand.jpg|The Dark Hand (Group of terrorists, led by Valmont) Dark chi warriors Finn, Ratso, and Chow.jpg|Dark Chi Warriors (The upgraded version of the Dark Hand, transformed by Valmont) Heylin Members.jpg|Heylin Members (Dark members, inherited by the Heylin side) Amestris Military Government.png|Amestris (Totalitarian Goverment, ruled by Wrath//King Bradley) The Seven Homunculi.jpg|The Seven Homunculi (Group of monsters, led by Father) Holy Britannian Empire.png|Holy Britannian Empire (Totalitarian Goverment, ruled by Charles zi Britannia) Royal Family.jpg|Britannian Imperial Family (The bloodline of the Holy Britannian Empire) The Black Knights.png|The Black Knights (Group of terrorists, led by Lelouch vi Britannia/Zero) Fire-Nation.jpg|The Fire Nation (Totalitarian goverment, ruled by Fire Lord Ozai) Equalists.png|The Equalists (Radical organization, led by Amon) Animal Farm.jpg|Napoleon's Animal Farm (Totalitarian Goverment of animals, formely led by Napoleon, dismissed and regrouped as Dolf's Animal Farm, after the Battle of Animal Farm) National Crows Party.jpg|Dolf's Animal Farm/National Crows Party (The newly reformed society of animals, after the Battle of Animal Farm, loyal to Dolf) The Cactus Cat Gang.jpg|The Cactus Cat Gang (Group of feline villains, led by Cat R. Waul) Cobra logo.jpg|Cobra Industries (Terrorist Organization, led by Cobra Commander) Dreadnoks.jpg|The Dreadnoks (Group of bikers, led by Zartan, and by extended by Cobra Commander) Decepticon logo.jpg|The Decepticons (Group of gundam machines, led by Megatron) One-Eyes The Thief and the Cobbler.jpg|The One-Eyes (Group of warriors, led by King One-Eye) Wizards22.jpg|Blackwolf's Army (Group of mutant warriors, led by Blackwolf, dismissed after the Invasion in America) Nazis Ralph Bakshi 2.jpg|The Nazis (Wizards (1977)) (Projections of the Nazi Party, drafted by Blackwolf's Projector, disappeared after the demonstration to the Blue Meanies) Evil Mutants of Denebria.jpg|Evil Mutants of Denebria (Elite Squad of Blackwolf's Mutant Army, led by Flogg, dismissed after the invasion in America) Skeletor's Evil Warriors.jpg|Skeletor's Evil Warriors (Group of warriors, led by Skeletor) The Blue Meanies.jpg|The Blue Meanies (Creatures, led by Chief Blue Meanie) Originals: Sorcerer's Society (NDVT).jpg|The Sorcerer's Society (Group of Sorcerers, led by Rothbart) The Ice Nation.jpg|The Ice Nation (Group of members, led by Nekron and the Snow Queen, ended after their leaders' demises) League of Assassins.jpg|The League of Assassins (Group of villains led by Oruku Saki/the Utrom Shredder) Legion of Darkness.jpg|The Legion of Darkness (Dark group of villains, led by Dracula, and Myotismon) Four Eastern Demons.jpeg|The Four Eastern Demons (Group of demons) Triumvirate of Terror.png|The Triumvirate of Terror (Group of villains, led by Nox) Alliances: Rameses' Alliance.png|Rameses' Alliance (The allied forces of Rameses, ended after the Invasion on Egypt) Goblin Alliance.jpg|Goblin Alliance (The allied forces of Prince Froglip and Queen Gnorga, merged with the One-Eyes, ended after Ruber and Eris' assault) Mok's Alliance.jpg|Mok's Alliance (The allied forces of Mok Swagger) Ruberalliance.png|Ruber's Alliance (The allied forces of Ruber, merged with the Ice Nation, ended after the Invasion on Egypt) Live Action Realm: CG Realm: Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War DC Vs Marvel Villains Animated Villains vs Video Game Villains Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Team Heroes: Disney Heroes.jpg|Disney Heroes Seven Dwarfs.jpg|The Seven Dwarfs Nottingham Villagers.jpg|The Nottingham Villagers Defenders of the Wild.jpg|Defenders of the Wild The Forest Elders.jpg|The Forest Elders The Powhatan Tribe.jpg|The Powhatan Tribe Team Human Again.jpg|Team Human Again Olympian Gods.png|Olympian Gods Team Atlantis.jpg|Team Atlantis The Galactic Federation.png|The Galactic Federation R.L.S. Legacy.jpg|The R.L.S. Legacy's Crew League of Extraordinary Gentlemice.png|League of Extraordinary Gentlemice Disney Dogs and Cats.jpg|Disney Dogs and Cats Alley Cats.jpg|The Alley Cats Pooh's Friends.jpg|Pooh's Friends Vultures JB.jpg|The Vultures (Jungle Book) Crows Dumbo.jpg|The Crows Elephants Dumbo.jpg|The Elephants (Dumbo) The Righteous Dead.jpg|The Righteous Dead Team Villains: Chernabog and his Servants.jpg|Servitors of Chernabog Maleficent's Alliance.jpg|Maleficent's Council of Villains Hades' Alliance.jpg|Underworld Forces Jafar's Alliance.jpg|Jafar's Agrabah Forces Horned King his army.png|The Cult of the Black God Queen Grimhilde's Alliance.jpg|Queen Grimhilde's Forces Prince John's Alliance.jpg|Prince John's English Forces Frollo's Alliance.jpg|Frollo's Forces McLeach's Alliance.jpg|McLeach's Hunting Party Cruella's Alliance.jpg|Cruella's Gang Ratigan's Alliance.jpg|Ratigan's Gang IMAGEN ÚRSULA Y MORGANA 8.jpg|Ursula's Forces Ratcliffe's Alliance.jpg|Maleficent's Navy and Ratcliffe Colonists The Coachman's Alliance.png|The Coachman's Circus of Pleasure Scar's Alliance.jpg|Scar's Forces Emperor Zurg's Alliance.png|Emperor Zurg's Forces Pete's Alliance.jpg|Pete's Forces The Titans (Disney-Hercules).jpg|The Titans Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Team Heroes on the Animated Realm: Manhattan Clan.png|Goliath's Clan League of Extraordinary Gentlemice.png|League of Extraordinary Gentlemice The Royal Council.jpg|The Royal Council Teamo Supremo.jpg|Teamo Supremo OWCA.png|O.W.C.A. Team Atlantis.jpg|Team Atlantis Experiments lilo and stitch.png|The Experiments (Lilo and Stitch) Pooh's Friends.jpg|Pooh's Friends GummiBears.jpg|The Gummi Bears Toaster's Friends.jpg|Toaster's Friends The Tribe's Men (Jungle Book).jpg|The Tribesmen (Jungle Book) Team Villains on the Animated Realm: Mozenrath's Alliance.jpg|Mozenrath's Council of Villains Queen Grimhilde's Alliance.jpg|Queen Grimhilde's Forces Ratcliffe's Alliance.jpg|Ratcliffe's New Forces French Foreign Legion.jpg|French Foreign Legion Xanatos' Enterprises.jpg|Xanatos' Enterprises SteelClan.jpg|Steel Clan Fearsome Five by thisisanton.jpg|The Fearsome Five Fowl-logo-dark.png|F.O.W.L. The High Command.jpg|The High Command Union of Ex-Henchmen.jpg|Iago's Union of Ex-Henchmen Emperor Zurg's Alliance.png|Emperor Zurg's Forces Hades' Alliance.jpg|Hades' New Forces Pete's Alliance.jpg|Pete's Forces Team Heroes on the CG Realm: AndysToys.jpg|Andy's Toys Team Villains on the CG Realm: Maleficent's Alliance.jpg|Maleficent's New Council of Villains Pete's Alliance.jpg|Pete's Forces Heartless Symbol.jpg|The Heartless Team Heroes on the Live-Action Realm: The Narnian Army.jpg|Aslan's Army Team Villains on the Live-Action Realm: Musketeers (The Three Musketeers).png|Musketeers (The Three Musketeers) Royal Marines.jpg|British Royal Marines Heroes Vs Villains War Team Heroes League of Extraordinary Gentlemice.png|League of Extraordinary Gentlemice The Royal Council (Heroes vs. Villains).jpg|The Royal Council The Wise Faction (Heroes vs Villains).jpg|The Wise Faction Olympian Gods.png|Olympian Gods 5a089987727392e66d88c213b6a79d87.jpg|Hazel's Friends Team Atlantis.jpg|Team Atlantis Fearless Four.jpg|The Fearless Four Rex's Dinosaur Gang.jpg|Rex's Dinosaur Gang The Powhatan Tribe.jpg|The Powhatan Tribe Pooh's Friends.jpg|Pooh's Friends Littlefoot-Friends.jpg|Littlefoot's Friends Richard Tyler's Friends.jpg|Richard Tyler's Friends 26's Friends.jpg|26's Friends Edmond's Friends.jpg|Edmond's Friends Sinbad's Crew.jpg|Sinbad's Crew Omar's Friends.jpg|Omar's Friends Odette's Friends.jpg|Odette's Friends Patch of Heaven's Farm Animals.jpg|Patch of Heaven's Farm Animals The Animals (Animal Farm).jpg|The Animal Farm's Animals The Parents.jpg|The Parents Mousekewitz Family .jpg|Mousekewitz Family Team Villains Chernabog's Legion of Darkness.jpg|Chernabog's Legion of Darkness Maleficent's Alliance (Heroes vs. Villains).jpg|Maleficent and Mok's Alliance One-Eyes The Thief and the Cobbler.jpg|The One-Eyes Frollo's Alliance (Heroes vs. Villains).jpg|Frollo's Alliance The Horned King's Alliance (Heroes vs. Villains).jpg|The Horned King's Alliance The Bakshi Bunch.jpg|The Bakshi Bunch Prince John's Alliance (Heroes vs. Villains).jpg|Prince John's Alliance Queen Grimhilde's Alliance (Heroes vs. Villains).jpg|Queen Grimhilde's Alliance Scar's Alliance (Heroes vs. Villlains).jpg|Scar's Alliance The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) (Heroes vs. Villlains).jpg|The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) The Blue Meanies.jpg|The Blue Meanies Ratigan's Alliance (Heroes vs. Villlains).jpg|Ratigan and Cat R. Waul's Alliance Animal Farm.jpg|Animal Farm Marcus' Alliance (Heroes vs. Villains).jpg|Marcus' Alliance Emperor Zurg's Alliance (Heroes vs. Villains).jpg|Emperor Zurg's Alliance Titan2.jpg|The Drej The Coachman's Alliance (Heroes vs. Villlains).jpg|The Coachman's Alliance The Eccentric Circus.jpg|Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus The Titans (Disney-Hercules).jpg|The Titans Eris' Minions.jpg|Eris' Minions Movies Villains War Video Game Villains War Cartoon Villains War Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Worst Villain Tournament Ever Worst Hero and Villain War Ever Team Heroes NERV.jpg|NERV Dannar Base.jpg|Dannar Base Autobots.jpg|Autobots Mithril.jpg|Mithril N Team.jpg|N Team Odysseus' Crew.jpg|Odysseus' Crew Mortal Kombanants.png|Mortal Kombanants Street Fighters.png|Street Fighters Tenkai Knights.png|Tenkai Knights Street Sharks.jpg|Street Sharks Biker Mice From Mars.png|Biker Mice From Mars Team Villains Bahram2.png|BAHRAM Decepticon logo.jpg|Decepticons Pjimage.jpg|GEZZAN Honnoji Academy Student Council.jpg|Honnoji Academy Student Council Revocs Corporation.jpg|Revocs Corporation Battle Temple.jpg|Battle Temple Videoland Villains.jpg|Videoland Villains Shadaloo logo.png|Shadaloo Shadowdojo.PNG|Shadow Dojo DreadZone.png|DreadZone Corruptors of Magic.jpg|Corruptors of Magic SEAS.jpg|SEAS SEELE Human Instrumentality Committee.jpg|SEELE/Human Instrumentality Committee Category:Factions Category:Team Heroes Category:Organization Category:Team Villains Category:Browse